


Academic Cooking

by PaperFox19



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the academy a new teacher has been approved. Blonko Michi he donated a ton of money to the Avatar system, and his donation got cooking placed on the academic roster. Yoshii jumps at the chance and his scores get a major boost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Teacher and New Class

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 New Teacher and New Class

"Bon a class should be filled with passion. Ze student's passion gives them the drive to do better. I seek to awaken the student's passions and helping them find their dreams." Michi the newest teacher to the academy believes this with all his heart. He's a master chef and has made his fortune in more ways then believed.

He spoke to the principle about founding set of classes during free period, that students can sign up to take. The principle wasn't sure about allowing this, since free period was already used for clubs.

"I really don't think this would work out allowing cooking to become apart of academics."

"Please, I know students will enjoy it, I can be the cooking teacher."

"I'm sorry there's no money in the budget for such a thing." A glint appeared on Michi's eyes.

"Well we can call it a test class, if the class proves successful you can hire more teachers and have similar classes." Michi said.

"I already told you the budget…"

"Also." Michi interrupted. "Should you do this, I'd be willing to donate five million dollars to your budget as well as another five million to the avatar development."

Without a second thought it was approved and fliers advertising cooking as an academic class was passed around available to all classes and years. Michi also was registered in the avatar system, and cooking was added to the possible fields. Michi hoped to prove that a class focused on a student's passion would be wanted and surpass other classes. However not many students signed up. Most guys thinking cooking was to girly, the others didn't want to waste the free period. As for the girls most girls wanted to focus on "true" academics and found cooking to be just a fun hobby.

Michi was only allowed to teach 13 students since it was only a test class. Michi hoped he'd have more students sign up, but he was lucky to get the 13 students. The thirteenth student was Akihisa Yoshii.

-x-

Class F

"A cooking class being a part of the academics system, are they serious?" Yuuji spoke allowed looking at the flier.

Minami wanted to join but her free period was used up for a club. Hideyoshi had drama club during that time. Yuuji had no interest at all. Kouta used free period to take his pictures. Mizuki was busy during that time to. Yoshii at first didn't want to do it, since he used his free period to sleep. However since he actually did love cooking and because his food budget was all but zero he signed up.

"Dude seriously cooking, an idiot like you will probably burn the school down." Yuuji said.

"Shut up, I'll show you guys!"

"Tell the truth Yoshii, your doing this just to meet girls." Yuuji said in challenge, the girls tensed up and tried to sign up to keep an eye on Yoshii. Sadly the class was full.

"I'm not doing it to meet girls, you wouldn't understand." Yoshii said and left to go to his new class.

"Bon Mon Amies welcome to cooking, let's all have fun!" Michi smiled at his students.

To be continued

Michi – Michi has dark purple shoulder length hair. He has deep blue eyes and wears glasses. He believes in passion and studied across the world learning from the best chefs but he spent most of his time in France and he enjoyed it so much.


	2. Passion Filled Lunches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Passion Filled Lunches

Michi started things off by passing out the mandatory written exam. "Now students, this class is all about passion as well as cooking. Those who have a passion for cooking will do very well in my class. Passion is everything in the world, when you do something you love it makes it better."

Yoshii looked over the test as he listened to Michi-sensei's words. He knew a lot of the answers, and before he could stop himself he had answered the whole test. "Such passion!" Yoshii jumped as Michi stood next to him. Michi looked over his test. "Wonderful, you truly have a mind for cooking." Michi said, out of 300 possible questions Yoshii had answered them all and correctly to. Which made his current score in cooking to be 300 points.

The girls in the class couldn't believe it. "But Michi-sensei Akihisa is an idiot, a world class idiot how could he get a perfect score." One of the girls asked out right.

"Enough! Academic studies are important and some do better than others, but when one is passionate about a subject their limits are endless!" Michi said, and Yoshii cried tears of joy.

'This class…so awesome…' He thought, the rest of the tests were graded but no one had such a score as Yoshii.

"Now along with the written tests which can be taken at anytime, you will also receive cooking assignments, you will be scored on this and that score will be added to your over all score, after you complete your assignment you may use the kitchens as you see fit, anything you make can be treated as extra credit. So show me your passion!"

The assignment was a simple one, making rice balls. Michi demonstrated the proper way to make them and then allowed the students to try it for themselves. Some of the girls were able to do it, and make decent rice balls, while some however either messed up with the prep of the food or the presentation of the food. Yoshii however not only made delicious rice balls but he made more than anyone, despite having the same amount of ingredient, true the rice balls were a bit smaller but they were packed with so much flavor they were satisfying!

Michi did a spin after trying one. "Bon bon bon such an amazing gift with food you have. Your way of working with and making the most out of your ingredients is amazing." An arrow pointed at Yoshii with a sign that read, "Talking about someone who lives on bread crumbs and salt water with sugar water for desert." A natural talent for using every last bit of something and making it last.

The girls couldn't believe it so they tried some and their taste buds sang a joyful song from the taste. It was then Yoshii had an idea, since there was extra time and it was getting close to lunch time he should show his friends that cooking was a great class, and do that by making them a totally awesome lunch box. "Michi-sensei, can I request using my avatar, I want to make some lunches for my friends."

"Yes, I approve!" A field was opened and Yoshii summoned his avatar, the two got to work making lunches for his friends. While Yoshii did this the girls tried again to make rice balls this time trying to do better than Yoshii.

Michi watched Yoshii's passion, he was making four boxed lunched and each one was made a little different, no doubt for each person's unique taste.

Yoshii knew the girls made their own lunch so he decided not to insult them by making them a lunch. Then there was Kubo the guy offered to buy him lunch he owed him big time. With Hideyoshi's lunch it was a variety of foods, both delicious and filling, with Kouta's lunch he stocked it with foods to support stamina and healthy blood flow, with Yuuji's lunch he stocked it with delicious meat dishes, and with Kubo's lunch he tried to make it both nutritious and delicious.

Michi was very impressed and gave Yoshii extra credit for his meals, his score was brought up to 640 points; 100 for completing the cooking assignment and a bonus 60 points for each lunch. Yoshii has his avatar deliver all the lunches, told him best to do it in secret since the others would be busy.

The little avatar left the lunch with Hideyoshi's stuff as he was with the drama club, Kouta's lunch was left in his locker, since he always went to his locker to reload his film, Yuuji's lunch was left on his desk cause he was always hiding from Shoko at this time. Then his avatar went to Kubo.

Kubo looked down at the little avatar. "You're Yoshii-kun's avatar, and what's this?" Kubo asked, and pushed up his glasses. The little avatar smiled and held up the boxed lunch. "For me?" The avatar nodded, Kubo opened the box and saw the most delicious looking lunch. "Yoshii-kun…made this…for me!" Kubo blushed, and the avatar nodded.

"Oh happy day!" Kubo said and took a bite of the lunch, tears overflowed. "It's so good!"

-x-

Hideyoshi finished drama club practice, and found the lunch waiting with his stuff. He opened the lunch and his heart beat increased, he was so hungry and the lunch looked amazing, he took a bite and he couldn't stop it was so good and had a variety of his favorite foods.

Kouta came back to his locker, and reloaded his film he noticed the lunch box. He was hungry so he tried it, and it was amazing!

Yuuji ran from Shoko and ran into the class room. Shoko ran past the room and Yuuji went to his desk/box. He smelled something good and opened up the box, to see a box lunched stashed inside. Yuuji freaked and quickly looked around. 'Did a girl make me lunch? Who'd be crazy to go against Shoko? Wait what if it was made by Shoko?' Yuuji opened the box and looked at the delicious looking lunch. 'Nope not Shoko's she never gives me meat, thinks meat make men horny and hornyness leads to cheating.'

He looked around again and gulped. 'It looks so good, maybe just a bite, if Shoko catches me I can tell her I thought she made it.' Yuuji took a bite, and he thought he died and gone to heaven. He started stuffing his face. 'Ok I eat all the evidence, no evidence no pain!' Yuuji ate every last bit.

The four boys loved their lunches but one question bugged 3 of them, 'Who made these amazing lunches?' Kubo was the only one who knew the truth.

To be continued


	3. Cooking Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Academic Cooking 

 

Chap 3 Cooking Battle

-x-Class F Mystery-x-

Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Kouta brought their empty lunches to the classroom. “So you guys got them to huh?” the red head asked, they nodded.

“Is it some kind of joke?” Kouta says.

“I dunno maybe it was a coincidence. I mean my lunch had a variety of things in it.” Hideyoshi states and he ran his hand around the rim of the box.

“Yeah mine was full of meat, and it was delicious.” Yuuji said, and he started drooling. The two stared at him in shock. He gasped and quickly wiped his chin. “So yeah, what about yours Kouta?” they looked to the peeper.

“Mine was full of great food, but it’s interesting that whoever it was managed to slip the lunches into our stuff without any notice.”

“Hmm, well there is a bunch of girls in the cooking class, maybe it was one of them?” the brunette said.

“Akihisa is in that class I’m sure he can tell us.”

“Yeah, he may be an idiot but he’ll notice if some girls are making lunches like these.” He picked up his empty lunch box. There was truly nothing like a home cooked meal, but this was something more. There was not only love mixed into the meals, but understanding of each individual’s needs and wants, that showed something deep and meaningful.

Yoshii had finished up cleaning the class room after cooking class. He was late, so Michi came to class with him. “Thank you so much Yoshii-kun, your passion for cooking is truly wonderful!” the brunette blushed at the compliment.

“Yoshii! You Are Late!” Nishimura shouted, and the boy gasped and quickly hid behind Michi. “And um you are?” the teacher looked at Michi in surprise.

“I am the new teacher, I haven’t met everyone yet. My name is Michi, it’s a pleasure.” To Yoshii’s surprise Nishimura blushed.

“Ah yes a pleasure. I’m uh…Nishimura!” They shook hands.

“Please forgive Yoshii, he was helping with the cleanup after class.”

“Um yes of course, Yoshii take your seat.”

“Right!” he left the two, both shocked that he got off without a scolding and the way Iron Man was acting.

“Well it was wonderful to meet you, I hope our paths cross again.” He gave a bow, and turned to leave.

“Ah yes…I hope so to…” the tough teacher was in a daze. 

Yoshii joined his friends. “Hey Akihisa, did you see any girls making these lunches.” They showed their lunches.

“Come on spill.”

“Those lunches, I made them.” They didn’t believe him.

“No way” –Kouta

“I don’t believe it” –Hideyoshi

“Yeah no way” –Yuuji

“Oh it is true.” The guys turned and saw Kubo in the doorway holding a lunch. “It was Yoshii who made this delicious meal.”

“I still don’t believe it!!” Yuuji snapped, though he couldn’t shake the blush on his cheeks. He now had an image to go with his fantasy and somehow having Yoshii cook him meals wearing nothing but an apron didn’t bother him, in fact it had his heart racing.

“Well it was Yoshii’s avatar who delivered the meal.”

“I’m telling you I made them.”

That was enough for Hideyoshi and Kouta. Kubo handed the lunch back. “The meal was delicious Yoshii, I hope you find me worthy of making another.”

“Sure of course I will.” He said with a smile.

“Hey me too!” the blue haired male said, he really enjoyed the lunch.

“I’d like another as well. You really are a good cook Akihisa.” Hideyoshi says, his smile filling the boy with pride.

“Sounds good, leave it to me.” He turned to look at the red haired male. “What about you Yuuji?”

Yuuji didn’t look at him, his cheeks were burning. “Go ahead I don’t care.”

“Ok then I’ll make lunch for everyone but Yuuji.” That made him tense up.

“Hey wait, I want a lunch to!” that made him smile.

“Ok then I’ll make a lunch for you tomorrow as well.” He says, and Yuuji realized he was busted.

The girls arrived and the guys hid their lunches. It was best if they didn’t know.

-x-Cooking Battle-x-

Thanks to Michi’s donation, the avatar battle system got upgraded. Now there could be double subject fields, where the scores of two subjects would be added and become one’s fighting power. All they needed was a teacher to summon a field within a field to create a double field. Also cooking was added to the school roster allowing students to use the scores in class wars.

The news came as quite a shock, but when Yuuji learned of Yoshii’s impressive scores in cooking he knew this was their perfect chance. Class B had gotten some fancy computers, and had used them to increase their math scores. “Today we challenge class B.”

“Are you sure about this Yuuji?”

“Yes but we’ll need Michi-sensei’s help.”

They went to ask the cooking teacher. “Bon of course I shall help, it sounds like fun!”

And so Class F challenged Class B for the first double battle system.

Of course class B just laughed, as the challenge was Math and Cooking. Almost none of the students had any cooking scores, but with their math scores Class B was sure to crush them.

This time it was Yoshii who led the charge, he wasn’t a secret weapon, he was the knight that was gonna sweep the board. With his combined scores his total points were 698, where as the Math scores of class B were only in the 590’s high very true, but the brunette’s cooking scores were far superior.

Not only the scores, but Yoshii was far more skilled with his avatar. “Michi-sensei I wanna summon my avatar!”

“Yes Bon I approve!” His avatar had changed when summoned. Now he was wearing a chef’s hat, and instead of a sword he now had a black steel frying pan. He smashed his way through the Class B students one by one, not taking any damage. The rest of class F followed.

“What is this, how are our forces falling!” Nemoto shouted.

“It’s that Akihisa kid, he’s got really high scores in cooking, he’s tearing through our forces!”

“Damn that Yuuji! He knew we wouldn’t take a cooking battle seriously. Stop him at all costs!” The class B avatars rushed at Yoshii’s only to be whacked by the frying pan.

“All who have lost will take a remedial class!” Iron Man swept through the halls collecting the students. “My you are quite strong aren’t you Nishimura.” The man stopped when he passed by Michi. He smiled but quickly remembered he had a job to do. “What a nice man.”

Soon Nemoto was alone, and the class F surrounded him. It was there win and the new computers belonged to class F.

-x- Ramifications-x-

The results of the test war had one teacher not so pleased. Takahashi was furious, those new computers were meant for Class B, not F. She went straight to the principle on it, and Michi was called to the office as well. “The summon test war is a respectable tool at this school. We won’t return the computers, but class B may try to take them back after their time is up.”

“But Principle, these students only won due to the outlandish cooking scores of Akihisa Yoshii!” she glared at the other teacher.

“I assure you Yoshii-kun has a great passion for cooking, his scores reflect that.”

“Well it isn’t really far is it, not every student can take cooking.” The glasses wearer snapped.

“That isn’t my fault I didn’t put a restriction on my classroom, you did.” He wasn’t going to back down. “Besides, cooking is apart of life, just as all academics.”

“That’s enough both of you!” the principle snapped. “For now the class numbers will stay as is, besides this may light a few fires under the students butts. They have been to lax lately having a worthy rival may help things.”

“But Principle…”

“Enough!” she looked to Michi. “Please continue with your hard work, Michi-san.”

“Yes!” Michi left, with the pink haired girl swearing revenge.

‘You’re not welcome here! I’ll see you gone and Class F crushed.’

To be continued


End file.
